nccmnfandomcom_ro-20200216-history
Nikola Tesla
thumb|200px Nicolae Tesla (Nikola Tesla, 1856-1943) este geniul sub care stă dezvoltarea actuală a omenirii. El a fost un mare vizionar, multe din ideile sale nefiind înţelese nici astăzi şi constituind o permanentă sursă de dispută între marile puteri. Ciudatele schimbări de climă şi cutremure care s-au constatat în ultima vreme sunt considerate rezultatul unor aparate care au la bază descoperirile acestui mare inventator. Tesla a ajuns la concluzia că vremea ar putea fi controlată cu ajutorul energiei electrice. In primavara lui 1898, Tesla demonstreaza public dirijarea prin radio, la mare distanta, a unui vas fara echipaj. De numele său se leagă celebrul experiment Philadelphya şi primul contact cu alte civilizaţii, savantul recepţionând din spaţiu un semnal radio repetat. Pentru această descoperire a fost ridiculizat de contemporani. Tot lui îi datorăm şi primul sistem de comunicaţie wireless, primii roboţi, prima telecomandă, ideea de vehicul cu decolare verticală ş.a. Tesla a propus o schemă care arăta ca un science-fiction: un sistem global de comunicaţii fără fir pentru a transmite mesaje telefonice dincolo de ocean; pentru a transmite ştiri, muzică, rapoarte privind piaţa bursieră, mesaje private, a securiza comunicaţiile militare, şi care tranmitere de imagin în orice colţ al lumii. „Când comunicaţia fără fir va fi aplicată pe scară largă, pământul va fi transformat într-un creier uriaş, capabil să răspundă în oricare colţ al său”. Această viziune a sa nu a fost realizată nici astăzi, la peste 60 de ani de la moartea sa. Nici marile sale realizări privind transmiterea energiei electrice fără fire nu au fost puse în practică. Mileniul acesta este fără îndoială mileniul Tesla. Anii tinereţii Cand zici Nicolae Teslea te gandesti la istro-romanul devenit cetatean american, omul de stiinta si inventatorul prolific in domeniul electro si radiotehnicii, descoperitorul campului magnetic invartitor. Tot el a inventat si sistemul bifazat de curent electric alternativ si a studiat curentul de inalta frecventa. El a construit primele motoare asincrone bifazate, generatoarele electrice, transformatorul electric de inalta frecventa etc. In atomistica, a cercetat fisiunea nucleelor atomice, cu ajutorul generatorului electrostatic de inalta tensiune. Este considerat de biografii americani ca fiind un emigrant de origine sârbă. În realitate el a fost istro-român, nascut in noaptea de 9 spre 10 iulie 1856 ca fiu al preotului ortodox Milutin Teslea si al Gicai Mandici. Familia tatalui era de graniceri antiotomani, in fostul imperiu austro-ungar. Numele initial de familie era Draghici, dar el a fost inlocuit in timp, prin porecla de Teslea, dupa meseria transmisa in familie, de dulgher (teslari). Henri Coanda il prezinta pe marele inventator Tesla ca roman banatean din Banatul sarbesc, dar realitatea era ca prietenul sau Nicolae era istro-roman din Croatia. Coandă afirma: « Daca acum, sa zicem, 150 de ani, s-ar fi spus, ar fi venit cineva sa ne spuna cum spunea Teslea Nicolae, Teslea, romanul din Banat: “Voi face lumina electrica, adica lumina, voi face asta miscand o bucata de fier in fata unui fir de arama”, lumea l-ar fi inchis ca nebun”. Provincia Lica era locuita compact de istro-romanii morlaci, inca din sec. XV-XVI. Gospici se afla la cativa kilometri de tarmurile Marii Adriatice, iar satul Similian la 12 km de Gospici, satul fiind patria lui Tesla. Tatăl său dorea ca el să devină preot, cu toate că el se simţea atras de ştiinţele exacte. La 17 ani, Tesla s-a îmbolnăvit de holeră şi a obţinut o concesie din partea tatălui său: bătrânul Tesla i-a promis că dacă va supravieţui, va primi permisiunea să urmeze cursurile de inginerie de la Politehnica din Graz (1875-1881), unde avea sa îşi înceapa seria descoperirilor. Lucrează apoi la Budapesta, la Paris, in cadrul Companiei Edison (1882), Strasbourg (1884), dupa care pleacă în America. Tesla a fost înntreaga sa viaţă obsedat de ideea electricităţii. La vârsta de 24 de ani are şi primul mare răspuns. El însuşi povesteşte: “Într-o după-amiază, veşnic prezentă în mintea mea, făceam o plimbare în parc, alături de un prieten, recitând poezii. Pe atunci, ştiam cărţi întregi pe de rost. Una dintre acestea era Faust a lui Goethe. Soarele tocmai apunea, amintindu-mi de un pasaj celebru; ideea mi-a venit ca o străfulgerare de lumină, şi într-o secundă adevărul era dezvăluit. Cu un băţ, am desenat pe nisip diagrama pe care 6 ani mai târziu am prezentat-o în cadrul alocuţiunii de la Institutul American de Inginerie Eelectrică”. Era motorul cu curent alternativ, o descoperire tehnologică care în curând avea să schimbe lumea. Sosirea în America Tesla ajunge în America având la el doar o scrisoare de recomandare din partea unui prieten al lui Edison din Europa. La sosire se arata complet şocat: “Ceea am lăsat în urmă era frumos, artistic şi fascinant sub toate aspectele; ce am văzut aici era lipsit de fineţe şi inatractiv. America e cu un secol în urma Europei”. Electricitatea a fost introdusă în New York la finele anilor 1870. Lampa incandescentă a lui Edison a facut ca cererea pentru curentul electric sa explodeze. Fabrica sa de curent direct din Pearl Street (Manhattan) devenea rapid monopol. Edison ştia prea puţin despre curentul alternativ şi nu vroia să înveţe mai mult. L-a angajat totuşi pe Tesla, oferindu-i 50.000 pentru perfectionarea generatoarelor si motoarelor electrice Edison. Tesla şi-a îndeplinit sarcina dar… nu aprimit nici un cent în afară de următorul comentariu: “Când vei deveni un american complet matur vei şti să apreciezi o glumă americană”. Şocat şi desgustat, Tesla a demisionat imediat. Ideile sale privind curentul alternativ pe care-l folosim azi aveau să se materializeze fiind sprijinit de un investitor. Patentele i-au fost apoi cumpărate de compania Westinghouse alături de care va continua până la realizarea “oraşului luminilor”. Cu prilejul Târgului Internaţional de la Chicago deschis pe 1 mai 1893, cei 27 de milioane de vizitatori au văzut cum s-au aprins sute de lumini incandescente. Aceasta doar datorită invenţiilor sale privind sistemele de curent alternativ. Era abia începutul luptei sale cu Edison… Încă din copilărie, Tesla visase să poată folosi puterea apelor pentru producerea electricităţii. În mintea lui el vedea mereu roata care l-ar putea ajuta. Pe 16 noiembrie 1986, proiectul cascada Niagara, era finalizat după cinci ani de eforturi, momente de renunţare şi neîncredere, crize financiare şi milioane de dolari investiţi. Prima hidrocentrală era acum funcţională. Autorul acestui proiect, care multora păruse o fantezie, era tocmai Tesla. După succesul cu Niagara, Tesla a revenit la munca sa preferată-experimentarea. Întors la laboratorul său de pe Grand Street, în New York City, Tesla a fost absorbit în cercetarea electricităţii de înaltă frecvenţă. Un număr de descoperiri ştiinţifice începuse să arunce lumină asupra fenomenului frecvenţelor înalte. În 1873, în Anglia, James Clerk Maxwell, a demonstrat matematic că lumina este o radiaţie electromagnetică-lumina era electricitate vibrând cu frecvenţe foarte înalte. Tesla şi-a început cercetările privind frecvenţele prin construirea unor generatoare rotative de curent alternativ care puteau ajunge la viteze mai mari ; dar când se apropiau de 20000 de rotaţii pe secundă, maşinile se rupeau în bucăţi. Răspunsul a venit cu un instrument remarcabil cunoscut şi azi drept bobina lui Tesla. Utilizând frecvenţe înalte, Tesla a realizat primul neon şi iluminarea fluorescentă. Tot el a realizat primele fotografii cu raze X. Cine a inventat radioul? Cele mai multe enciclopedii îl prezintă pe Marconi drept inventatorul radioului. Însă primul brevet pentru aplicaţii radio a fost obţinut de către Tesla. La începutul lui 1895, Tesla era pregătit să transmită un semnal la 50 de mile, la Weat Point, New York .Dar în acel an, dezastrul a lovit. Un foc i-a mistuit laboratorul, distrugându-i munca. În acelaşi timp, pe 12 decembrie 1901, Marconi a transmis şi a receptat primele semnale dincolo de oceanul Atlantic. Otis Pond, un inginer care lucra pentru Tesla, i-a spus “Se pare că Marconi ţi-a luat-o înainte”. Tesla i-a replicat: ”Marconi e un băiat bun. Lasă-l să continue. Foloseşte 17 din patentele mele”. Dar încrederea calmă a lui Tesla avea să fie zdruncinată în 1904, când Oficiul American pentru Patente, surprinzător a revenit asupra deciziilor sale anterioare şi i-a dat lui Marconi patentul pentru inventarea radioului. Motivele pentru această decizie nu au fost niciodată complet explicate, dar puternica susţinere financiar-bancară a lui Marconi în SUA ar putea fi o explicaţie. Tesla continuă seria descoperirilor În 1898 Tesla face o demonstraţie care îi stupefiază pe participanţii de la o expoziţie la Madison Square Garden: prima navă controlată prin unde radio. Nava în miniatură se mişca pe un lac artificial, încât cei prezenţi au crezut că o controlează cu mintea. Tesla îşi amintea “Când a apărut prima oară a creat o impresie pe care nici o altă invenţie de-a mea n-a produs-o”. Acestea au fost ”începuturile unei rase de roboţi, oameni mecanici, care vor face munca laborioasă a omenirii” după cum aprecia genialul inventator. Puţini însă îşi mai amintesc de această uriaşă contribuţie a sa ca fondator al roboticii. Tesla: zeul fulgerului Experimentul de la Colorado este poate evenimentul cel mai învăluit de mister şi secrete. Ideea de la care a pornit acest experiment este legată de o furtună. Tesla povesteşte: ”Observam undele staţionare. Deşi pare imposibil, această planetă, în ciuda dimensiunilor sale, se comportă ca un conductor de dimensiuni mici. Semnificaţia extraordinară a acestui lucru în ceea ce priveşte transmiterea energiei wireless, mi-a devenit clară. Nu numai că puteam transmite orice mesaj telegrafic fără fire oriunde, dar şi să imprim la orice distanţă de pe glob slabele modulaţii ale vocii umane, mai mult, să transmit energie, în cantităţi nelimitate oriunde pe glob, fără pierderi.” Aici Tesla a construit o staţie experimentală, cu 2 bobine absolut uriaşe. Şi astăzi se mai pune întrebarea „A reuşit Tesla să transmită energia wireless?” Într-un articol Tesla a susţinut că a reuţit să aprindă de la distanţă, fără fire, lămpile oraşului, producând tensiuni de peste 12 milioane de volţi. Cert este că oamenii au putut vedea cel mai mare fulger produs vreodată de mâna omului: peste 40 metri. Tunetul s-a auzit la o distanţă de peste 22 de mile, iar o aură albastră a înconjurat întreaga zonă. Oameniia au putut vedea pe stradă mici scântei electrice, fluturii aveau aripi înconjurate de lumină, iar la robinet curgeau pe lângă apă, curenţi electrici. Tesla era un adevărat vrăjitor. Tesla a ajuns la concluzia că atunci când fulgerul loveşte pământul, crează unde puternice care traversează pământul. Dar pământul nu este numai conductor, ci şi puternic electrizat, cu un poteanţial imens. Dacă s-ar reuşi creşterea amplitudinii încărcăturii energetice a pământului prin mijloace artificiale, energia electrică ar putea fi oriunde extrasă direct din pământ. Timp de 9 luni Tesla a continuat seria experimentelor. Uimitorul inventator a descoperit frecvenţa de rezonanţă a pământului, reuşind să producă primul cutremur artificial. Ela plasat un oscilator în pământ, care a rezonat la aceeaşi frecvenţă cu a Pământului. Abia după aproape un secol, ştiinţa a reuşit să demonstreze veridicitatea acestei teorii. Completarea făcută de Tesla este absolut surprinzătoare şi azi: între război şi cutremure există o legătură directă. Explozile de mină, torpile, rachete, ca să nu mai vorbim de experimentele nucleare, dezvoltă forţe reactive uriaşe care se propagă pe întreg globul. Efectul lor poate fi multiplicat extraordinar de mult prin rezonanţă. “Acţiunea combinată a exploziilor de orice natură poate produce mişcări tectonice în orice parte a globului, şi un cutremur dezastruos în Italia poate fi rezultatul unei explozii în Franţa. Faptu că omul poate produce astfel de convulsii ale pământului nu poate fi pus la îndoială. Depinde dacă o face cu un scop bun sau rău.” (Nicolae Tesla). Asta mă duce cu gândul la valul de cutremure, inundaţii, tornade care au afectat pământul în ultima vreme. Aş aduga: da oamenii, în inconştienţa lor, pot distruge pământul. Tot la Colorado, Tesla a receptat un semnal repetat din spaţiu, susţinând astfel existenţa altor civilizaţii în spaţiu. Ar fi practic imposibil ca din miliardele de planete, una singură să fie locuită: Pământul. Pentru aceste afirmaţii a fost ridiculizat în presa vremii. Când s-a întors la New York, de la Colorado Spring, a scris un articol senzaţional pentru revista Century Magazine. În această viziune detaliată şi futuristică, el a descris un mijloc de a tapping energia solară cu ajutorul unei antene. El a sugerat că vremea ar putea fi controlată cu ajutorul energiei electrice. A vorbit despre maşini care ar face războiul imposibil. Şi a propus un sistem global de comunicaţie fără fire. Pentru cei mai mulţi oameni aceste idei erau practic de beînţeles, dar Tesla nu putea fi subestimat. Articolul a atras atenţia unuia dintre cei mai influenţi oameni, J. P. Morgan. Un oaspete frecvent în casa lui Morgan, Tesla a propus o schemă care arăta ca un science-fiction: ”un sistem global” de comunicaţii fără fir pentru a transmite mesaje telefonice dincolo de ocean ; pentru a transmite ştiri, muzică, rapoarte privind piaţa bursieră, mesaje private, a securiza comunicaţiile militare, şi care tranmitere de imagin în orice colţ al lumii. „Când comunicaţia fără fir va fi aplicată pe scară largă, pământul va fi transformat într-un creier uriaş, capabil să răspundă în oricare colţ al său”, i-a spus Tesla lui Morgan. Morgan i-a oferit lui Tesla 150 000 de dolari pentru a construi un turn de transmisie şi o fabrică de energie. O sumă mai realisă ar fi fost 1 000 000, dar Tesla a acceptat şi şi-a început munca imediat, însă turnul viselor sale nu a putut fi realizat pentru că Tesla a pierdut finanţarea lui Morgan, investitorul dorind rezultate imediate. Tesla „un mistic mereu genial” Lumea devine petru Tesla „o lume oarbă, lipsită de curaj şi neîncrezătoare”, dar nu îşi pierde nici o clipă încrederea în ideile sale.Este tot mai retras, şi petrece mult timp în parc hrănind porumbeii. Către sfârşitul lui 1920, Tesla a început să se împrietenească cu un binecunoscut poet german şi mistic, George Sylvester Viereck. Deşi era aproape un pustnic, tesla lua uneori parte la petrecerile de cină festivă oferite de Viereck şi soţia sa. Cu un talent înăscut. Tesla a scris un poem straniu, pe care l-a dedicat prietenului său. Se numea “Fragmente de bârfă olimpiană” şi era o critică acidă a oamenilor de ştiinţă din zilele acelea. Încep să apară zvonuri, fiind, întocmai ca şi Eminescu, acuzat de nebunie. De ce trebuie oare să numim pe cei ce nu-i înţelegem “nebuni”? Ideile sale continuă să vină, parcă din sience-fiction pentru contemporanii săi, dar chiar şi pentru noi azi. Tesla descrie pentru prima dată RADARUL. Ideea lui era de a transmite unde radio de înaltă frecvenţă, care să se reflecte din structura navei pe un ecran fluorescent. Ideea era mult prea avansată pentru acele vremuri, dar era prima descriere a radarului. Tot el a fost primul care a vorbit de o eră în care vehicule de zbor fără aripi, teleghidate, puteau fi trimise cu încărcătură explozibilă asupra duşmanului. O armă anti-război Tesla nu a fost un om al viitorului, dar şi un mare filosof. De fapt toate proiectele sale au avut ca scop declarat progresul umanităţii. „Pacea nu poate veni decât ca o consecinţă a iluminării umanităţii”. Cu toată evoluţia tehnică a umnităţii, evoluţia morală este încă departe. Suntem precum un uriaş cu membre puternice şi creier slab. El s-a gândit la mijloc tehnic pentru a pune capăt problemelor de război. Credea că războiul poate fi transformat „într-un simplu spectacol al maşinilor”. În 1931, la o conferinţă de presă, a anunţat că este pe punctul de a desoperi o nouă sursă de energie. Întrebat referitor la natura sursei, Tesla a replicat „Ideea mi-a venit ca un şoc extraordinar.În acest moment pot doar să spun că va veni dintr-o sursă complet nouă şi nebănuită”. Norii războiului se abăteau din nou asupre Europei. Pe 11 iulie 1934, pe prima pagină a New York Times se putea citi mare “La 78 de ani, Tesla descoperă o nouă rază mortală”. Articolul raporta că noua invenţie „va trimite particule deatmosferă concentrate prin aer, cu o energie atât de mare încât va doboră o flotă inamică de 10000 de avioane de la odistanţă de 250 de mile”. Tesla declara că noua rază mortală va face războiul imposibil, oferin fiecărei ţări un “zid chinezesc invizibil”. Era de fapt un scut energetic, care şi azi pare doar un produs al imaginaţiei. Din păcate ideea sa de pace a fost vânată în tot acest timp pentru a fi transformată în cea mai redutabilă armă. Chiar după ce a anunţat că a finalizat cercetările privind „raza mortală”, în 1943 Tesla moare, luând secretul cu el în mormânt.Era în plin război mondial.Tocmai de aceea moartea sa nu este lipsită de controverse. Moartea lui Tesla – misterul documentelor right|200px La scurt timp după marea sa descoperire, Tesla moare, în plin război mondial. Invenţia lui putea schimba oricând soarta războiului, deci era firesc ca documentele şi notele savantului să devină o “comoară” vânată de serviciile secrete. FBI-ul s-a pus în mişcare, de teamă ca acestea să nu ajungă pe mâna Axei sau a sovieticilor. A doua zi după moartea lui Tesla, dimineaţa, nepotul acestuia, Sava Kosanovic – oficial iugoslav dornic de avansare, suspectat că ar avea legături cu partidul comunist din ţara sa – se grăbea să ajungă în camera unchiului său de la hotelul New Yorker. Până când a ajuns el, corpul lui Tesla fusese deja ridicat, iar Kasanovic bănui că cineva scormonise deja prin lucruri. Avea dreptate: lipseau documente tehnice şi un caiet negru cu câteva sute de pagini, câteva dintre ele marcate “Guvernul” – pe care el ştia că unchiul său le păstra. Documentele rămase au fost preluate de autorităţi şi anlizate de Biroul de Cercetare Ştiinţifică şi Dezvoltare. Concluzia dată publicităţii era menită să distragă atenţia de la importanţa uriaşă a muncii savantului: “Ideile şi eforturile lui Tesla din ultimii 15 ani au, în principal, un caracter speculativ, filosofic şi într-o oarecare măsură de promovare, adeseori referindu-se la producerea şi transmiterea fără fire a energiei electrice; nu sunt prezentate metode şi principii noi, solide şi funcţionale pentru a le pune în practică”. În 1952, restul de documente şi bunuri ale lui Tesla au fost trimise lui Sava Kosanovic, la Belgrad. Aici a fost creat un muzeu în onoarea marelui inventator. Timp de mulţi ani, în timpul regimului comunist al lui Tito, sovieticii au fost singurii care au avut acces la documente. Pe tot parcursul Războiului Rece, confruntarea s-a dat în jurul realizării practice a armelor şi surselor de energie propuse de Tesla. Se urmărea crearea unei arme care să protejeze America de un eventual război nuclear. Oficial, proiectul a fost un eşec. În realitate, nu se ştie până unde au mers realizările. Ideile lui Tesla sunt şi astăzi insuficient înţelese şi valorificate. Să nu uităm că el a propus ca sursă de energie forţa gravitaţională sau magnetismul, ori că este părintele armelor numite azi “psihotronice” care presupun un control al minţii umane prin intermediul undelor de înaltă frecvenţă, cu efectul îmbolnăvirii subite sau morţii. Maşina de zbor Tesla: OZN-ul de azi Tesla a brevetat o maşină de zbor (foto) care prin descrierile făcute de el însuşi este asemănătoare cu ceea ce noi numim azi OZN. Maşina se poate deplasa în orice direcţie, are decolare verticală şi foloseşte un motor alimentat wireless cu energie electrică, asfel că poate staţiona mult timp în aer. Tesla o destina uzului militar, dar şi celui civil, pentru a înlocui…automobilul. Este foarte probabil că ea a fost de mult fabricată, dar din considerente economice şi de altă natură, nu a trecut în uzul frecvent. Ce ar însemna de exemplu o astfel de maşină pentru industria automobilului sau cea aeronautică? La fel ca mai toate marile descoperiri, ea va fi utilizată pe scară largă cu mari întârzieri, poate chiar de secole. Cea ce noi numim azi progres tehnologic avansat, s-a realizat în urmă cu un secol, dar abia acum a ajuns pe piaţă. Este păcat că interesele financiare, care impun exploatarea la maxim a unei descoperiri, şi abia apoi perfecţionarea, întârzie atât de mult progresul omenirii. Descrierea acestui aparat o va face chiar Tesla, în numeroasele articole publicate în marile reviste americane: „În urmă cu 20 de ani, credeam că voi fi primul om care va zbura, că eram pe punctul de a realiza ceva unic. Munca mea se desfăşura în domeniul electricităţii şi nu mi-am dat seama că motoarele cu benzină se dezvoltaseră atât de mult încât puteau face un avion fezabil. La vremea aceea, lucram la transmisia fără fire a energiei electrice. Ideea mea era să construiesc o maşină de zbor propulsată de un motor electric, alimentat cu energie de la staţiile de la sol. Încă nu am realizat aceasta, dar sunt sigur că o voi face la timpul potrivit. Când am aflat că am fost anticipat de cercetători din alte domenii, am început să studiez problema zborului din alte unghiuri. Devenea o problemă de mecanică, nu de electricitate. Ştiam că există surse de energie mai bune decât cele de acum, şi prin eforturi îndelungate, după ani de zile, am înţeles posibilitatea utilizării principiilor vâscozităţii şi aderenţei fluidelor în construcţia motorului meu”. “Acum că am realizat motorul, următorul pas este maşina perfectă de zbor.” Un avion care să folosească motorul dumneavoastră?, a întrebat reporterul. Răspunsul lui Tesla este surprinzător şi acum, după aproape 100 de ani. “Maşina de zbor a viitorului – maşina mea de zbor – va fi mai grea decât aerul, dar nu va fi un avion. Nu va avea aripi şi nici propulsoare. Va fi solidă şi stabilă. Văzută la sol, nici nu îţi dai seam că e un aparat de zbor. Totuşi, va putea zbura în orice direcţie în perfectă siguranţă, la viteze mult mai mari decât cele atinse până acum, în ciuda curenţilor de aer verticali şi a golurilor de aer. Va putea urca şi în astfel de curenţi dacă e nevoie, staţiona în aer perioade mari de timp, chiar şi la viteze foarte mari ale vântului. Puterea sa de zbor nu va depinde de aripi, ca la păsări, ci de acţiuni mecanice pozitive”. “Prevăd o dezvoltare a maşinilor de zbor care să o depăşească pe cea a automobilului. Mă aştept la o contribuţie importantă a domnului Ford la realizarea acestui progres. Problema locurilor de parcare şi a drumurilor aglomerate va fi rezolvată. Turnuri de parcare se vor înălţa în marile oraşe, iar şoselele se vor înmulţi doar atât cât este nevoie. În final, şoselele vor deveni inutile pentru că civilizaţia va abandona roţile pentru aripi”. “Copilul visurilor lui Tesla”, cum numea inventatorul maşina sa de zbor, aşteaptă să fie redat oamenilor. Previziunile lui Tesla Cu toţii am auzit de previziunile lui Nostradamus, dar puţini ştiu că Tesla a văzut cu claritate ştiinţifică şi a contribuit la creerea viitorul nostru. Viziunile sale aruncă lumina peste multe din actualelele noastre probleme. “Potrivit unui teorii care a fost acceptată, fiecare atom se diferenşiază printr-o mişcare de rotaţie continuă de eter, întocmai ca un vârtej într-un lac liniştit. Eterul, atunci când este pus în mişcare, devine materie. O dată ce mişcarea se opreşte, eterul revine la starea sa normală. Apare astfel extraordinara posibilitate ca omul să poată să facă materia să apară şi să dispară, cu condiţia să aibă instrumentele potrivite pentru a iniţia şi a opri aceste vârtejuri de eter. La comanda sa, aproape fără nici un efort, vechile lumi vor dispărea şi altele noi vor înflori. Omul ar putea modifica mărimea planetei, controla anotimpurile, modifica distanţa faţă de Soare, sau călăuzi eterna sa calătorie pe orice drum din Univers. Ar putea provoca cicniri de planete pentru a produce sori şi stele, căldura şi lumina sa.; ar putea crea viaţa în toate formele sale infinite. A realiza prin propria voinţă naşterea şi moartea materiei, ar fi cea mai mare reuşită a omului, transformându-l în stăpânul creaţiei fizice, împlinindu-şi astfel destinul său”. “Dacă reuşim să eliberăm energia din atomi sau să descoperim un o sursă de energie ieftină şi inepuizabilă, disponibilă în orice zonă de pe glob, această realizare, în loc să fie o binecuvântare, poate aduce dezastrul omenirii, determinând disensiuni şi anarhie, cea ce va duce în final la mult urâtul regim al forţei. Cel mai mare bine vine din dezvoltarea tehnică care duce la unificare şi armonie, iar transmiterea wireless se înscrie în această linie. Prin intermediul acestui sistem, vocea umană va putea fi reprodusă oriunde, iar fabricile vor furniza energie de la mare depărtare de hidrocentrale; maşinile aeriene vor fi propulsate în jurul Pământului fără oprire, iar energia Soarelui va fi controlată pentru a crea lacuri şi râuri pentru a fertiliza marile deşerturi”. “(…) va fi posibil pentru naţiuni să lupte fără armate, nave sau arme, cu arme mult mai teribile, care au o capacitate de acţiune distructivă nelimitată. Un oraş, aflat la orice distanţă de inamic, poate fi distrus – şi nici o forţă din lume nu poate opri aceasta. Dacă vrem să prevenim o calamitate apropiată şi transformarea globului într-un infern, ar trebui să accelerăm dezvoltarea maşinilor zburătoare şi a transmisiei energiei wireless fără de întârziere, cu toată puterea şi resursele naţiunii”. Tesla ştia de bomba atomică, întrucât Einstein l-a vizitat în noiembrie 1933, aflând de cercetarile lui asupra fisiunii nucleare. Este foarte probabil, că beneficiind de arhiva lui Tesla, după moartea acestuia, Einstein să fi realizat bomba atomică. Iar pericolul distrugerii pământului este un pericol real al secolului nostru, când orice nebun poate declanşa un război atomic. Şi ce bine seamănă noile arme cu cele descrise de Tesla! Nu sunt oare ele produse având la bază cercetările sale? Vă las să vă răspundeţi singuri. “Implicarea femeii în noi domenii de acţiune, uzurparea graduală de catre ele a conducerii bărbaţilor, va disipa sensibilitatea feminină, va reduce instinctul matern, astfel că maternitatea şi căsătoria vor părea neplăcute şi civilizaţia umană se va apropia tot mai mult de civilizaţia perfectă a stupului de albine. Urmează o nouă ordine a sexului – conducerea de către femei. Veţi comunica instantaneu, printr-un simplu echipament de buzunar. Avioanele vor zbura fără piloţi, ghidate de la sol prin unde radio. O cantitate uriaşă de energie va fi transmisă fără fire. Cutremurele vor deveni din ce în ce mai frecvente. Zonele temperate vor deveni foarte reci sau toride. Şi cele mai multe dintre acestea sunt foarte aproape să se producă”. Când se va anunţa că s-a descoperit transmisia energiei fără fir, vom şti că este de fapt o realizare veche a lui Tesla. Iar restul, le trăim la aproape un secol de când marele inventator le-a descris… Tesla ne-a oferit şi răspunsul la întrebarea fundamentală, pe care ne-o punem toţi cei nu ne considerăm urmaşi de maimuţe “Ce este viaţa?”. “Ştiinţa modernă declară: Soarele este trecutul, Pământul prezentul, iar luna viitorul. Dintr-o masă în flăcări ne-am născut, şi într-o masă îngheţată o să ne transformăm. Legea naturii este nemiloasă, şi suntem în mod irezistibil atraşi de destinul nostru. Lordul Kelvin ne dă o şansă redusă de viaţă: circa 6 milioane de ani, după care lumina Soarelui se va stinge, iar Pământul nostru va deveni un deşert de gheaţă, căzând în noaptea eternă. Totuşi, va rămâne o strălucitoare scânteie de viaţă, existând şansa să reaprindă viaţa pe o stea îndepărtată. Această posibilitate există într-adevăr”. Iată şi răspunsul: originea spaţială a omului conferă răspunsuri la multe din marile mistere ale omenirii. Poate şi de aceea, ea nu se vrea a fi cunoscută. Sursa: DrumulInvingatorilor.ro ------ Marele savant Nikola Tesla a fost român. Era istro-român de origine şi îl chema Nicolae Teslea. Marele savant si inventator Nicolae Teslea (Nikola Tesla) s-a nascut in noaptea de 9 spre 10 iulie 1856, ca fiu al preotului ortodox Milutin Teslea si al Gicai Mandici. Familia tatalui era de graniceri antiotomani, in fostul imperiu austro-ungar. Numele initial de familie era Draghici, dar el a fost inlocuit in timp, prin porecla de Teslea, dupa meseria transmisa in familie, de dulgher (teslari). Tatal lui Nicu Teslea (Tesla) a mai avut un frate, Iosif, militar de cariera, care dupa absolvirea scolii de ofiteri a predat matematica in diferite scoli militare, ca pana la urma sa ajunga profesor la Academia de Razboi din Viena. Tatal lui Teslea, initial, si el elev la scoala militara, si-a schimbat repede profesia, trecand la seminarul teologic, devenind preot ortodox in 1845, cand s-a insurat cu Gica. Biserica in care a slujit initial parintele Teslea se gasea in comuna Similian, la poalele muntilor Velebiti, acoperiti de paduri de stejar, fag si corn, in provincia Lica, cu centrul la Gospici, unde a fost transferat si parintele. Henri Coanda il prezinta pe marele inventator Tesla ca roman banatean din Banatul sarbesc, dar realitatea era ca prietenul sau Nicolae era istro-roman din Croatia. Provincia Lica era locuita compact de istro-romanii morlaci, inca din sec. Xv-Xvi. Gospici se afla la cativa kilometri de tarmurile Marii Adriatice, iar satul Similian la 12 km de Gospici, satul fiind patria lui Tesla, Teslea, Tesla. Preotul, om cult, se interesa cu precadere de literatura, filosofie, stiinte naturale si matematica. Incercarea de desnationalizare i-a adunat pe morlaci sub stindardul bisericii ortodoxe. Mama lui Teslea, Gica Mandici, romanca si ea dupa nume, a ramas – copila fiind – orfana, si a trebuit sa se ocupe de cei sase frati mai mici. Tatal sau a refuzat s-o trimita la o scoala in limba straina, dar ca autodidacta si-a completat cultura ca eleva a sotului ei. In casa preotului se stransese, cum am vazut mai sus, o vasta biblioteca din felurite domenii, mai mult stiintifice. Gica era vestita datorita frumoaselor broderii pe care le facea. Teslea a mai avut un frate, Dan, mort tanar intr-un accident, si trei surori: Anghelina, Milica si Marita, mezina pe care a iubit-o cel mai mult. Despre familia Teslea s-ar putea povesti mult. Nicolae, inventatorul, si-a facut studiile la Karlovat si la Politehnica din Graz (1875-1881). Isi incepe celebrele descoperiri si inventii inca din 1881-1882 la Graz, la Budapesta, la Paris, in cadrul Companiei Edison (1882), Strasbourg (1884), dupa care porneste in vajnica odisee americana. Cand zici Nicolae Teslea (1856-1943), te gandesti la istro-romanul devenit cetatean american, omul de stiinta si inventatorul prolific in domeniul electro si radiotehnicii, descoperitorul campului magnetic invartitor (simultan cu italianul Galileo Ferraris, 1847-1897). Tot el a inventat si sistemul bifazat de curent electric alternativ si a studiat curentul de inalta frecventa. El a construit primele motoare asincrone bifazate, generatoarele electrice, transformatorul electric de inalta frecventa etc. In atomistica, a cercetat fisiunea nucleelor atomice, cu ajutorul generatorului electrostatic de inalta tensiune. Noi, romanii, am uitat sa-l comemoram la 140 de ani de la nastere, cand Tesla a fost pomenit doar, intr-o scurta comunicare de 15 minute la Academie, de prof. N. Leonachescu. Inventia fenomenului “camp electric invartitor” se naste in 1882 la Budapesta, dar imediat, in baza unei recomandari, Teslea pleaca la Paris, unde este angajat la “Compania continentala Edison”. Aici, modifica dinamo-masina Edison. In cadrul aceleiasi companii, construieste centrala electrica Strasbourg. Desi i se promisesera 25.000 dolari la incheierea dificilei lucrari, a fost frustrat de gratificatii. Unul din asistentii lui Edison, Charles Bechelore, ii propune sa emigreze in America si ii da o scrisoare de recomandare pentru Edison personal (1884). Dupa unele peripetii (i s-au furat banii in gara Le Havre), se adreseaza proprietarului vasului, care ii intelege situatia (biletul si locul ii apartineau, fiind nominalizat), si pe baza documentului de bord este primit si astfel, fara bilet, ajunge la New-York, unde se prezinta la Edison. Este primit cu dificultati si raceala, dar in baza recomandarii scrise, este angajat in atelierele companiei, ca inginer-electrician pentru repararea motoa-relor si generatoarelor de curent continuu Edison. O situatie neprevazuta il face sa se remarce in mod deosebit (1885). Transatlanticul Oregon, dotat cu generator Edison, care se defectase, trebuia sa plece spre Europa la data fixa; avea toate locurile vandute si intarzierea le-ar fi adus armatorilor mari pagube. Firma lui Edison il insarcineaza pe Teslea sa repare scurt-circuitul generatorului, cauza pe care o descopera in spirele infasurarii bobinei si o remediaza, rebobinand-o in 20 de ore. Edison ii promisese un premiu de 50.000 dolari daca defectiunea este indepartata in timp util plecarii vasului la data prenotata. Nava pleaca la timp, dar promisiunea premiului se transforma in explicatii: fusese o gluma. Nici alte gratificatii promise, de exemplu pentru perfectionarea generatoarelor si motoarelor electrice Edison in 24 de variante, inzestrate cu un regulator si un nou tip de intrerupator, nu i se acorda. Edificat asupra conduitei lui Edison, Teslea va lucra de acum inainte pe cont propriu si va realiza definitivarea sistemului sau original, bazat pe curenti alternativi polifazati. Trecerea timpului ii da dreptate lui Teslea in competitia sa cu Edison si treptat, teza sa privind curentul alternativ se impune. Din primavara lui 1885, mandrul Teslea refuza sa mai colaboreze cu Edison si lucreaza independent, infiintandu-si propria firma, “Tesla Arc Light Company”. Intr-o discutie cu Henri Coanda, inregistrata pe magnetofon, marele savant mi-a declarat personal ca il cunoscuse pe Teslea: “Eu l-am cunoscut pe Teslea, cand eram tanar de tot, prin tatal meu (Generalul Constantin Coanda – n.n.), care a fost intotdeauna langa mine. Nicolae Teslea, care este inventatorul curentului electric alternativ, era roman din Banat (era aroman – n.n.); e banatean, si felul lui de a gandi si de a vedea, m-a frapat enorm de mult. El era cu patru luni mai tanar fata de tatal meu, dar nu pot sa spun ca nu am fost influentat si de el, pentru ca felul lui de a vorbi si de a prezenta lucrurile erau asa de extraordinare incat, desi eram copil, n-am uitat. Vezi, unul din romanii foarte importanti, care a schimbat poate toata viata omenirii, e un banatean!…”. Daca acum, sa zicem 150 de ani, s-ar fi spus, ar fi venit cineva sa ne spuna cum spunea Teslea Nicolae, Teslea, romanul din Banat: “Voi face lumina electrica, adica lumina, voi face asta miscand o bucata de fier in fata unui fir de arama”, lumea l-ar fi inchis ca nebun. Intalnirea lui Coanda cu Teslea s-a petrecut in 1893, cand Teslea se afla in tara, datorita mortii mamei sale. Era deja celebru in lumea intreaga, in Romania insa mai putin. In noiembrie 1933, recent emigrat in Sua, Albert Einstein afla de cercetarile lui Tesla asupra fisiunii nucleare si cauta sa-l cunoasca. Apropierea se face cu ajutorul unui tanar reporter stiintific, Kenneth Sweasy, care se prezinta la Tesla cu o scrisoare de recomandare din partea lui Einstein. Teslea avea 75 de ani, in 1931, cand primeste scrisoarea lui Einstein. Cu prilejul sarbatoririi aniversarii sale, el marturiseste ca lucra la o noua sursa de energie, informatie care-l incita pe Einstein spre a-l cunoaste. Teslea se ocupa de campurile gravitationale (asemenea celui electromagnetic). Einstein ia cunostinta de articolul savantului roman din “Scientific American”, bazat pe experientele efectuate la instalatia sa de la Institutul Tehnologic din Massachussetts (1934), pentru obtinerea tensiunilor inalte, cu ajutorul unui generator Van den Graaf, destinat cercetarii nucleului atomic. La 13 martie 1885, un incendiu distruge laboratorul lui Teslea din New York. Flacarile mistuie toate instalatiile de telegrafie si intreaga aparatura pentru obtinerea curentilor de inalta frecventa. Catastrofa il lasa sarac la batranete pe Teslea, fara mijloace financiare, dar savantul isi recompenseaza secretarele care-l parasesc, taind in doua medalia de aur Edison pe care o primise. Dupa ce incendiul laboratorului l-a lasat in strada (nefiind asigurat), Teslea s-a mutat intr-o modesta camera de hotel. Dar si in aceste conditii precare el isi continua cercetarile. In primavara lui 1898, Teslea demonstreaza public dirijarea prin radio, la mare distanta, a unui vas fara echipaj. Experientele au fost efectuate in largul marii, in apropiere de New York. In 1899, Teslea construieste la Colorado un mare post de radio, cu o putere de 200 kw, si realizeaza transmisii prin telegrafie fara fir, de peste 1000 km, face sa se aprinda lampile orasului de la distanta, obtine tensiuni de 12 milioane de volti. Edison si Teslea au fost propusi impreuna sa imparta premiul Nobel pentru fizica pe 1915, ca unii ce-si inchinasera viata pentru descoperiri si realizari tehnice utile omenirii. Teslea a refuzat premiul, din cauza animozitatilor din trecut. Dar era in 1916, si premiul pe acel an nu a mai fost acordat, din cauza razboiului mondial… Nicolae Teslea moare la New York, in noaptea de 7-8 ianuarie 1943 si este inmormantat la 12 ianuarie. O covarsitoare personalitate care a marcat doua secole prin geniul sau. P.S. Imi permit sa atrag atentia ca in vreme ce lui Teslea, guvernul iugoslav i-a acordat o pensie viagera lunara pentru meritele sale, de 7500 dolari, desi lucra la “Massachussetts Institute of Tehnology”, nu cunosc vreun om de stiinta roman care sa fi primit vreo pensie viagera de merit, din partea statului. In aceeasi serie de nedreptati, amintesc si faptul ca in vreme ce la Belgrad exista un mare muzeu tehnic “Nikola Tesla”, la noi, fostul “Muzeu Coanda” din casa parinteasca a savantului a fost desfiintat, din dispozitia Elenei Ceausescu. Sursa: BlogulLuiCazacu.wordpress.com Categorie:Personalităţi Categorie:Istoria tehnologiei